omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zalgo
Character Synopsis Zalgo is a being that could best be described as a "horror," a creature of utmost terror. He is known as "He Who Waits Behind the Wall" and the "Nezperdian Hivemind" in some circles. He is an eyeless abomination with seven mouths. His right hand holds a dead star and his left hand holds the Candle Whose Light is Shadow and is stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar. Six of his mouths speak in different tongues. When the time is right, the seventh shall sing the song that ends the Earth. To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos. Invoking the feeling of chaos. Without order. The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo. He Who Waits Behind the Wall. ZALGO! Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C | 2-A, will eventually become High 1-B Verse: Creepypasta Name: Zalgo, He Who Waits Behind The Wall, The Nezperdian Hivemind Gender: Genderless, Although often referred to as male Age: As old as the Chaos istself Classification: Chaos God, Eldritch Horror, The Horror Incarnate, Cosmic Destroyer, The Nezperdian Hivemind of Chaos, Embodiment of Chaos, The Abomination of the Seven Mouths Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Black Hole Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, possibly 4), Soul Manipulation, Musical Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Awareness, Chaos Manipulation, Corruption & Reality Warping (Zalgo's main ability is the power to bring the chaos to the reality, being able to generate discord and madness through its mere presence. He is able to change and warp the reality as a whole even by just mentioning its name, corrupt the very fabric of reality and all inhabitants in it from merely saying it's name, or just distort entire spaces and mortals), Space-Time Manipulation (Is able to change the very space-time in order to affect other dimensions from its chaotic realm, or just warp it by changing the directions and gravity), Subjective Reality (Is able to warp comics and bring that warp to reality itself), Non-Corporeal & Abstract Existence (Zalgo exists as a chaotic hivemind, a notional being consisting of a large number of people who share their knowledge or opinions with one another, regarded as producing either uncritical conformity or collective intelligence. It was stated that summoning Zalgo is summoning the very feeling of chaos itself), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 8 & 9, will remain as long as there is Chaos, Destruction and Evil. It's stated that he cannot be stopped, as fear cannot be stopped, and that he is inseparable of reality, as he exists beyond the veil, which implies that Zalgo's true self exists in his own dimension of darkness), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly, he is inseparable of reality, and it's needed to destroy it to erase Zalgo from the plane in which he manifest. Even so, he will return in his Realm of Chaos, and it's implied that he will return from the destruction of all the reality within the multiverse), Mind Manipulation (Was able to mentally torture a scientist, can remove and create memories, confuse the minds, make someone act erratically and generate morbid thoughts, or even lead someone to suicide), Madness Manipulation (Zalgo is such an incomprehensible being, that his mere presence can destroy sanity and lead someone to the vortex of madness, a little fragment of its powers was able to destroy entire minds), Possession (Anyone who speaks Zalgo's name will become Possessed, used a child as a vessel), Soul Manipulation (Can steal and consume beings souls, as remove it by removing the eyes or devour it. His Song of the Soul is able to devour the entire souls of all of reality itself and bring it to nothingness), Creation & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Creates dark tendrils when he enters to a dimensional plane, and it's implied that he created its own Realm of Chaos, in which is served by countless legions of tortured souls, waiting in a Palace of Tortured Glass), Necromancy (Forged his legions by the tears of sleepless dead), Conceptual Manipulation (Can affect all the concepts of reality, as being able to uses abstract thoughts such the suffering to create armors, or remove the concept of order from the reality in which he enters. Fought, and likely defeated Am Dhaegar, which is the God of Order and Life, and the embodiment of the planes of existence and mankind), Darkness Manipulation (His mere presence can remove all light and generate darkness, it holds a candle that sheds darkness), Telepathy (Can communicate with humans from across parallel dimensions), Aura (His aura can induce fears into people from merely being in his presence, or even destroy and generate chaos with it), Musical Manipulation (Can sing a incomprehensible song which will unmake everything upon being heard and devour all the souls in existence), Fire Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon thousands of legions of his followers and slaves to aid him in battle), Plot Manipulation (Can consume the entire plot itself leaving a story plotless), Fate Manipulation (Can affect and change the fate itself, being able to destroy entire lives with this, such separating families or turning some mortal mad), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Multilingualism, passive Biological Manipulation (Can make a human's skin rot, make his hair turn grey, make their teeth rot and devolve them. Everyone near Zalgo's presence would suffer alterations on their bodies, such making them grow tentacles, removing their eyes and causing them to bleed, make the bodies melt, etc), Transmutation, Omnipresence, Blood Manipulation (Can make a person's blood boil and can manipulate It with a thought) , Void Manipulation (Can erase a beings body, soul, emotions and thoughts), Nonexistent Physiology (It was stated that "Zalgo is, and Zalgo is not", and since he is the very chaos itself, he would precede all of creation, since chaos existed before everything was created), Omniscience, Empathic Manipulation (Can remove all emotions and feeling from a victim making them feel only pain), Black Hole Manipulation (Holds and controls a black hole), Matter Manipulation, Magic, Dark Arts, Text Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Doesn't have a true defined shape as he is formless, and can take any form as he wishes), Avatar Creation (Can create an avatar to manifest itself between the dimensions), Technological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Illusion Casting, ETC. Destructive Ability: Large Star Level (Stated to hold both a Black Hole and Dead Star within its hands. Its voice alone can destroy an entire planet) | Multiverse Level+ '''(Zalgo should be comparable to the likes of Slenderman's true form due to being a fundamental part of the multiverse and being citest of "one of the greatest evils" in the multiverse. Capable of destroying reality on the scale of the entire multiverse), will eventually become '''High Hyperverse Level (Zalgo, when at his peak, is stated should the Seventh Song be sung everything in the Creepypasta Reality will be destroyed unmaking the totality of existence and reality into a world of utter nothingness which seems to refer to all parallel universes and Higher-Dimensions within Creepypasta based on the Latin version which according to several sources runs on String Theory and can contain Infinitely-Layered Structures such as Hell and The Library) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is so large that it's capable of holding entire Stars in it's hands in addition to Blackholes) | Omnipresent (Zalgo exists everywhere there is Chaos, Evil and Destruction, Is said to be a part of everything living and non-living thing as a mere influence/Nightmarish entity) Lifting Ability: Stellar (Can contain objects such as a Dead Star and even a Black hole) | Immeasurable (When weakened, he's still a higher dimensional entity, beyond mass. At his full potential, he's one of the strongest beings in the series, being able to effect infinite-dimensional constructs) Striking Ability: Large Star Class (Holds Stars and Black holes, in addition to being larger than them) | Multiversal+, will eventually become High Hyperversal (Can unmake all of reality should the seventh song be sung, Should at least be comparable to the Shredder Monkey who is fully capable of devouring all planes of existence should he be given the chance) Durability: Large Star Level (By virtue of its sheer size, can survive the force of both a Star and Blackhole) | Multiverse Level+ '''(Should be comparable to durability; Considered on the same level as Slender's true form and some stories depict Zalgo as being directly rivals with Slenderman), will eventually become '''High Hyperverse Level (Can survive the destruction of all worlds and reality itself, Is superior to Shredder Monkey who can survive several Spatial Dimensions collapsing on himself), being an entity inseparable of reality makes it difficult to totally destroy. Stamina: Limitless (Zalgo is beyond the concept of Stamina as he's an abstract entity who is only a mere influence to all of existence and is never once shown fatiguing further proving the idea of stamina is below him) Range: Stellar by virtue of size | Multiversal+, will eventually become High Hyperversal (His influence exists across the entire Creepypasta Reality being able to corrupt the very fabric of reality just from merely mentioning its name, Is everywhere there is Chaos, Evil and Destruction) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows everything there is to know, He has full knowledge on all worlds and dimensions in Creepypasta and knows every concept, every action and etc) Weaknesses: Needs to be summoned to totally manifest into a dimension. | None notable. Versions: Original Story | Extended Universe Other Attributes List of Equipment: A Candle Whose Light is Shadow, A Dead Star, Legions of Dead, Its Realm of Chaos Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Song of the Soul:' The ultimate expression of Zalgo's powers over the chaos, reality, and souls. Six of his Mouths speaks in different tongues. When the time is right, his Seventh Mouth shall sing the song that ends all, destroying the existence and devouring the souls in it. Through this process, his chaos and corruption abilities spread across the entire reality, deforming existence itself and causing chaos and destruction. When the song finally ends, the reality itself, and all of its universes, is destroyed, and the souls in it are devoured by Zalgo, leaving everything, and everyone, in a total unwhole void. *'Chaos and Destruction:' When he appears in our dimension, he can bring the chaos in his presence, warping the reality at will, and generating chaos and making unwhole everyone in his chaotic presence. *'Requiem of Souls: '''The mere presence of Zalgo can mutate the bodies. When the eyes are gone, the soul is removed, and when he mutate someone, he let him without eyes. So his mere presence can mutate and remove the souls of everyone, and when the souls are outside the body he can devour it (also he can do this when the soul is in the body). *'Mortal Summoning: Zalgo can summon his legions of dead and a beast that devour souls to aim him in combat. *'Dimensional Manifestation: '''Even if Zalgo stays in another dimension, he can use his powers from it to affect the enemy in combat. *'The Presence: '''The mere presence of Zalgo can make someone go to the vortex of madness, causing the victim in his eldritch aura turn violent and self-destructive. '''Extra Info: Zalgo doesn't really have a canon timeline to speak off so all of these feats are from across several stories as his true creator is unknown﻿. *Read this Blog before making any changes to Zalgo's tier *As well as this Blog here which explains why Zalgo is far beyond 5-B or 5-A Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Internet Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Time Benders Category:Summoners Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Regenerators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Space Benders Category:Possession Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Corruption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sound Users Category:Blood Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Text Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Madness Inducers Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Blackhole Users Category:Fire Users Category:Necromancers Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Illusionist Category:Weather Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1